The Unforgiven
by Roland Farqueson
Summary: Dark Tower A story of Roland before he comes across the Little Sisters of Eluria. Roland is in pursuit of Walter and has come to a town Road's Meeting. He intends to move on quickly but some gunslinger exiles have other ideas.
1. Road's Meeting

**The Unforgiven**

**Chapter 1 Road's Meeting**

Roland sighed as he rode on the back of his horse, Topsy.

He had been in the wilderness for a number of tendays now and according to the map he'd gotten in the last settlement there was a town over the hill. Unlike the area Roland was used to he was in a very fertile land and it wasn't at all like the places he was used to there were no rolling deserts here only grass lands and forests. That he had to admit ,even if he was used to the desert, was a beautiful area.

It had been some time now since Cuthbert, Alain, Jamie and Sheemie had left his side. He missed them but the world was moving on and if he didn't start playing catch up soon he would be left behind. Not just by Walter but also Ka itself would leave him in the dust.

Roland and Topsy were currently traveling through a forest looking for a settlement named "Road's Meeting". A romantic name but it gave Roland the impression that many people ended up there and not just travelers but outlaws and bandits.

He wasn't in a position to argue though and the previous settlement the locals had all reported sighting a man dressed all in black but he went by the name of Flagg. Roland had heard the name before and was just one of many of Walter's alter egos. The locals had also warned Roland of several outcast gunslingers in the area who had taken to hiring their services for the highest bidder. Apparently Roland was still in an area were being a Gunslinger prompted respect. The thought made him laugh he could travel thousands of miles from his homeland and be respected for what he was but if he actually decided to go home to the small town that was Gilead he would be shot where he stood. All the "Good Man's" work.

Roland was still young and his was far off from earning any elderly aches and pains. In fact he was only just at the stage where he could grow a proper beard if he wanted to.

His guns rested on his hips as they always did. The guns slowly tapped against his thighs as he bobbed up and down on Topsy.

He was traveling down a mud path which had been carved out by the wagons that came through here on a regular basis. Fortunately this area of the world was still busy being content with themselves than fighting. He was beginning to give up on ever coming across "Road's Meeting" when a small man wondered out on the path apparently unaware of Roland's presence he also had a bumbler following close behind his heels. He was dressed like a normal woods man in furs and leathers and he also had a bow with a relatively full quiver. Roland could tell from the man's mumblings he was disappointed with something.

"Hile" Roland called out. The man nearly jumped out of his clothes when he heard Roland's greeting and he quickly turned to face the stranger.

"Hile" he sighed, he then noted the guns on Roland's hips "Gunslinger" he added respectfully bowing his head.

"Bad hunting season?" Roland asked.

"Yes. Something's got the animals spooked and they're more awares than normal" The man said then added "Gunslinger" bowing his head again.

"Say Thankya, but there's no need to say gunslinger after every sentence you say" Roland smiled.

"Thankya. May I ask Gunslinger? What brings you here?" he asked bowing his head again.

"I'm just traveling" Roland replied not wanting to give too much away. Something wasn't right here and he was intending to find out what.

The man lowered his head again. "Pleased to met you, but I'm afraid I must get back to town. Then I must get back to hunting. The local Inn pays me to supply them with fresh deer"

"May I have your name before you go?"

"Yes Gunslinger. Me names Edward" He again bowed his head.

"Long days and pleasant nights Edward" Roland said a tipped his hat to him.

Edward bowed again and then quickly disappeared back into the forest with the bumbler in close tow.

Roland resumed his travels down the road at least he now knew that the town was near by.

About twenty minutes later Roland and Topsy turned a bend in the path and he saw the Town entrance. It was a large log gate with iron doors and they had a crucifix on top. Obviously the man Jesus influenced this town. He could see through the gate, which was currently open, and he saw the town's high street. It certainly was a town there were at least four saloons and couple of inns. There was a set of stables and other merchants down the high street that he couldn't see. The whole town had been crammed into a clearing in the forest and it was so crammed in that a few houses that Roland could see were actually set into the forest slightly. It made the whole town feel crushed and tiny as the trees towered over the town. It also appeared to be very dark as the trees prevented direct sunlight however they it looked pleasant enough. Roland rode through the gates on Topsy's back. It promoted several of the townsfolk to gawp at him. Apparently they'd never seen a Gunslinger before or they weren't to keen on them. Roland tried to not the staring faces bother him but they seemed to all be gathering to see the new arrival.

He heard many whispers and caught glances of various people going inside away from the presence of him.

It all added up to something wasn't right in the place. Edward had already suggested that not all was, as it seemed. However the faces of the people confirmed it.

He rode all the way down the high street and found and inn/tavern called the "Sword and Stone". He hopped off Topsy and tied his reins to the bar running along a water troff outside the inn. Topsy let out a sneeze _K'Chow _ then went to gorging himself on the water.

"Don't drink to fast friend" Roland smiled as he stroked his neck.

Roland didn't hang around he needed to know if Walter had come this way and whether he was still here. Even standing in the street Roland could sense magic in the air it made the hair on the back of his nape tingle and not in a good way. This magic was corrupt and disgusting it had only been used for destruction and madness. He plodded up the steps and opened the doors into the tavern.

Inside the bar there were plenty of men all sitting around drinking playing cards and other activates, there was even a darts bored in one corner. The area was quite full as many of the men of the town had probably finished with there jobs for the day and had gone for a glass of whiskey or other spirits.

The whole building was made from wood, no doubt obtained from the forest that engulfed the town, There were several windows on the front of the building but the sun was the wrong side of the building now and various lanterns had been lit giving the bar a mystical aura. In here the corrupt stench of the magic was even stronger. Walter was still here or had not long left.

The whole room went quite and many people stopped what they were doing to gawp at the Gunslinger who had just entered the bar. He was greeted with a few smiles but many of the faces appeared to be ones of fear. Roland didn't hesitate and he instantly bowed his head whilst touching the tip of his hat. Which he promptly took off afterwards. He marched over to the bar and he was surprised to see a line of stools in front of the bar. No bar in his life had he seen such seats but he sat down on one and laid his hat on the bar.

By now the silence had given into mutterings and many people went back to what they were doing. Except for three men. Roland could see them in the corner of his eyes. In the dark corner of the room three men sat staring at him. Not watching or peeking at him but down right staring at him. Roland glanced across and as soon as he did so they all looked away and went back to pretending to talk.

All three men were darkly clad. The one in the centre who was opposite Roland on the table was wearing a hood and wearing priest robes. They weren't black though much to Roland's disappointment they were dark green. The one on the right looked about Roland's own age, he was dressed in a dark green cloak and normal clothes dark faded jeans and a black shirt. Roland also noted the guns on his hips, but he was no gunslinger this was an outcast, one who had failed their final test to become a slinger and sent out of Gilead in exile. The other on the table was another with a gun but only one, he was younger than Roland he wasn't wearing a cloak. He had black faded jeans and a shirt with a dark waistcoat and had a red bandana around his neck. On the thigh closet to Roland he wore a knife belt. He was a knife thrower, one who had also been sent out in exile judging by the gun on his hip.

Roland looked back to the bar and saw a young woman in front of him, dressed quite reasonably. She was quite attractive Roland supposed but he hadn't been interested in woman since Susan, the girl in the window.

"What'll be 'slinger" she smiled, at least the barmaid was pleased to see a Gunslinger.

"A bottle please, and a room for" Roland paused, "Three nights" he needed the rest although he didn't want it he'd sooner be after Walter but he had no desire to be one of the nameless dead in the wilderness.

"Bottle eh? and a room I hope you've got enough" The barmaid replied.

Roland put a hand into his pouch and pulled out several silver coins and dropped them on the bar. The three men in the corner noted this and began eyeing up the purse.

"Thankee 'slinger" The barmaid cooed and snatched up the coins eagerly, she left briefly and returned with a bottle of whiskey, a glass and a room key.

"One more thing if it please you?" Roland asked pouring himself a drink. "Who are the three men in the corner who've been fascinated by my arrival."

"Them's Flagg's cronies, well they weren't before but when 'e arrived they've suddenly been flashing more money around and been bossing people around more. One in the centre with the hood, that's Abel. The one with the cloak, e's Evan. The kid out of 'em is Imp. All exiles I'd avoid them 'slinger unless your that good."

Roland smiled. "I'm better" he said remembering the other exiles he dealt with when he was only fifth teen. Things in this town weren't entirely right and Roland was going to find out soon either by accident or purpose.


	2. An Active Evening

**Chapter2: An Active Evening**

Roland was sitting the bar several minutes later. He had only drank one glass of the bottle of whiskey he was waiting for one of the three exiles to approach him. He then took out his tobacco and began to roll himself a cigarette. When in the corner of his eye he noted the one known as Evan had stood up and was making his way over to Roland.

Roland pretended not to notice him and went on rolling the cigarette.

"Hile _Gunslinger_" Evan said as he came to sit down next to him. Roland easily picked up in the contempt of the word Gunslinger.

"Hile-_Exile_" Roland replied, then licked the cigarette along the edge and folded it over.

"Oh, strong words Gunslinger, what even makes you think I'm and exile" he laughed as he sat down, "I might have merely picked up these guns off a 'slinger I killed" Evan continued obviously testing the ground before he stepped out into directly offending Roland.

"Careful Exile, I could shoot you here and now if I so wished" Roland replied lighting the cigarette.

"I wouldn't do that 'slinger you'd bring about the displeasure of my friends over there and the sheriff. We may not be deputies but we're good friends" Evan smiled. "Beside I've only come across offering you my greetings and my company. You know being friendly"

"I want neither, Evan" Roland turned to face him. "I have met several exiles in my time and I've trusted none of them"

Evan smiled. A smile Roland was beginning to hate already it suggested something was not quite right in his head. He also frowned slightly when he smiled, the smile of a mad man. Many exiles tend to have a hint of madness after being cast out by their own people. It didn't help sanity to be outcast into a desert where all the local settlements would treat you as a beggar and likely get beaten for sneaking around.

"Well wary 'slinger, this is our town and remember that." He smiled. Then got up and left.

Roland may have won in that one face off but he doubted he could face them in a fight. All three looked travel hardened and there was something about the one known as Abel. The aura that Roland found so disgusting was emanating from that corner and no doubt from Abel.

Roland grabbed the bottle he was sitting by and retired to his room prompting everyone in the bar to once him leave.

He was tired from his traveling he needed to sleep and the rest of the afternoon and tonight would suffice.

He entered his room, which was upstairs of the bar. He entered the room and it was finely light, the window opposite the door was facing out into the street. There was a bed in the room and also a bucket and a bedpan. Roland paid these little heed he meekly locked the door placed the bottle next to the bed and lay down on the bed. He finished the cigarette then cast the stub aside then he fell into a heavy sleep.

He was awoken quickly by a scream somewhere from out in the street.

He rolled of the bed a rubbed at his eyes. Some lights flickering outside and voices talking soon followed the scream. Roland tried to listen to the voices to try and figure out what had happened but he couldn't make out the voices there were too many mingled together. So he stood up and stumbled over to the window glancing out of the window he saw a crowd building up in the street and they were gathering in a huge mob around something. He decided to go and take a look so he left the darkness of his room and went down into the darkness of the bar.

The bar was empty no surprise there, but he wouldn't have been surprised if the three exiles were sat in their corner talking and laughing. He continued outside. The first person he saw was the barmaid. She was stood out on the porch of the inn staring across.

"What's happened" Roland grunted.

"Oh" The barmaid jumped, "'slinger you almost gave me a death scare."

"Sorry, even though he was wearing heavy cow boy boots he couldn't help but move quietly it was just who he was.

"There's been another one, some one else has been got" she replied answering his question.

"By what?" Roland pressed

"No one knows, I reckon it's them exiles if you ask me they've caused nothing but trouble since they've arrived."

"When they arrive?"

"About a ten-month now. Abel turned up with Evan, than Imp turned up about a tenday later. He's only a kid as well when he was cast out from his city, who would cast out someone at that age?"

"The people of Gilead cast some gunslinger younger than I about two year ago now, he had failed the trial. He was only sixteen"

"Might be him" the barmaid joked.

"Perhaps" Roland nodded.

"You still haven't asked my name yet 'slinger" she continued with a sly smile.

Roland raised an eyebrow at her more out of confusion than anything. "What is your name barmaid?"

"It's Amelia" she replied beaming.

"So, where's the Sheriff, surely he'd be hear by now if there's been a killing?" Roland said trying to move on as quick as possible who had no desire to get involved with a bar maid who'd probably already had her fill for the night of some random drunk in the bar.

"Ha! Sheriff Luthor is normally gambling with the exiles this time of night."

As if prompted by Amelia's words around the corner marched the three exiles in a line together, Abel in the center again. There behind walked another three men all three had badges on. The Sheriff and his two deputies.

time. His hair was slicked back and he waddled from side to side some what as he walked. The clothes he was wearing seemed to not fit him properly and Roland was sure if he bent over his fat ass would rip through the trousers he was wearing.

"He looks...capable of his job" Roland mocked.

Amelia laughed, a cackling whorish laugh that made Roland wish he hadn't made the joke.

"Out of the way" Luthor shouted at the crowd, which quickly parted to allow the six men through.

"I thought the exiles weren't deputies?" Roland asked trying to stop Amelia's cackling.

"No but they might as well be, no one would dear challenge them, they've killed at least five people since they were here in the open too but they've gotten away with each one."

"I don't see a gun on the one called Abel" Roland observed. He had seen nothing of Abel other than his clothes his hood was up again and his rob stretched down to his legs and was dragged along the floor behind him. There was a bit of rope tied as a belt around his waist that had a chain running of to which a book was attached and there were several symbols attached one Roland was sure was a skull of a cat.

"He's a wizard, or so he claims no ones seen him do magic" Amelia told him.

"Well I've seen enough for tonight I'm going back for some sleep now. Thankee Amelia." Roland said and was gone before Amelia had chance to reply.

The next morning Roland awoke, sunlight was shining through the window and he could hear the chirping of birds from the forest and the sound of cutlery clashing downstairs from the barmaid cleaning up before opening.

Roland he had actually decided to get undressed before he went to sleep after being woken got changed all be it a bit slowly.

Once he was dressed he left the room making sure to lock the door. He'd also taken the opportunity last night to polish his guns and they currently sat on his hips gleaming from the sun light which littered the landing in certain spots.

He trudged downstairs. He entered the bar to see Amelia stood behind the bar with a mug cleaning it. The three exiles were back but this time sitting in a row at the bar. Abel his hood still up.

The Sheriff was also there sat next to a man dressed in quite a smart suit.

"Ah!" Amelia exclaimed "'slinger these men are 'ere to see you"

Roland glanced at them all, as they turned round to look at him. The man in the suit instantly started smiling and clapped his hands together

"Jesus by praised, the rumors were true a Gunslinger here in our town."

The man hopped off the stool and moved over to Roland and grabbed his hand in a hearty handshake.

"I'm so pleased your here Mr.?" he continued.

The three exiles and the sheriff all sat on their stools on moving. Evan was back to his manic smile and Benedict merely sat looking at Roland with a hint of contempt in his eyes.

"Roland Deschain of Gilead." he introduced himself.

"Of Gilead? Sad business but then we are far from Gilead and the Good man's reach I pleased to say" The man sad trying to offer his condolences, but he sounded like he was pleased of Gilead's descent.

"I am Mathew Harper, The mayor of Road's Meeting"

Roland couldn't help but think of the mayor that had been under Jonas' influence as he looked past the mayor and glanced at the three exiles.

"Pleased to meet you Mayor Harper." Roland said

"Oh please call me Mathew, may I call you Roland" Harper said.

"If you must" Roland said, he hated when people who held high positions of office pretend to be your friend as though you like them. Roland had only been around this Mayor Harper or about half a minute and he hated him already.

"Well, Roland, We here at Road's Meeting may appear to be a friendly and a happy community but we have a problem, one which my _gallant_ officers of the law are unable to deal with" he said glancing around to give the four a snide look. Luthor didn't react and Imp quickly flicked a knife out of his thigh belt and began to pick his teeth with it. Evan's smile just increased and Abel seemed to be dead on his seat.

"So I wonder if you could aid them in this process of trying to catch it."

"I don't really have time I must rest then continue my journey." Roland said backing out of it even though it was his sworn duty to help people.

"Sure I understand, I presume you're chasing that man Flagg?"

"I might be"

"I assumed he was an outlaw the moment he offered his services to me."

"He was here recently then?"

"Yes left about three days ago now."

"I'm catching him then." Roland mumbled to himself.

"So will you help us, unless I'm mistaken it's your duty and we're desperate besides your on horse and he's on foot you'll catch him in no time."

Roland nodded; he supposed he'd have to help them now that the Mayor had figured that out.

"Oh! Excellent" Then the Mayor grabbed his hand again and shuck it stronger than before.

"I'd like to know what you're trying to catch though" Roland said breaking the handshake.

"But of course. Well it's hard to say we don't rightly know our selves it has killed people but only at nights. So far we think it's a large wolf perhaps one of those big cats. All the people who've been got by it have been mauled to death so quick they haven' had chance to scream."

Roland nodded.

"But I have business to attend to now, but Sheriff Luthor and the others will fill you in on the rest" the Mayor said. Stepping back to introduce him.

"Pleasure to meet you Gunslinger" Luthor said tipping his hat at him, Roland replied the gesture.

"Excellent, Thankee Roland, Long Days and Pleasant Nights to you" Then the Mayor was quick out of there. He'd gotten what he wanted so it wasn't surprising he'd decided to leave.

Luthor jumped off his seat and waddled of to Roland.

"Right, I know you's 'slingers don't like 'em but these 'er exiles have been nothing but 'elpful to me and me deputies."

"This is there leader Abel."

Abel at that queue seemed to lightly hover off his seat then glided over to stand next to Luthor.

"Pleased to meet you" Abel said at last bring down his hood.

His skin was incredibly pale, he wasn't exactly ugly but his complexion was very pale making him look as though he was very sick. His hair was jet black and like his fellows his hair was quite long to cover the sides of his head. His eyes were another feature that Roland found it difficult to gaze upon his iris where deep red and the pupil in the centre seemed to be silver as though there was a moon behind each eye. He offered his hand, which again was a deathly white, and his fingernails were quite long and had been filed to a point.

Roland took his hand even though he didn't particularly want to but this man had done nothing wrong yet.

"This is Evan". Evan jumped off his stool and sprang over to them like a complete mad man.

"We've already met, but not on the best terms" He said smiling and offering his hand, which Roland also took

"Finally Imp."

Imp seemed to force himself of his seat and plodded over slipping the knife back into his belt.

"Hile 'slinger pleasure to work with you" he said holding his hand out. Out of the three Imp was the only one who Roland didn't have a problem shaking hands with. Imp also seemed to have an air of childish charm to him that Roland felt would come through if he ever got to know him.

Roland took the hand and shook it.

"Right now that we're introduced let's get down to business." Luthor said


	3. The Law and The Lawless

**Chapter 3: The Law and The Lawless**

Roland had accompanied The Sheriff and the exiles all the way back to the Sheriff's office order to understand more what this creature was that was terrorizing the town.

He had walked through the town many people gawp still at Roland obviously many of them had come looking for the Gunslinger that morning. He wasn't sure if they were more shocked to see him or to see a Gunslinger in the company of exiles. Generally the second either met guns started blazing and a vast devastating fight ensued. However Roland had never been quick on the trigger he didn't want to shoot first and talk later that wasn't his policy. However if he found substantial proof that these three exiles were in league with Walter he wouldn't hesitate to blow them all third eyes.

He was sat with the Sheriff and the three exiles in the office.

"Well firstly this thing only attacks at night." Luthor said from behind his feet. He had taken to resting his feet on the desk of his officer leaning back picking at his teeth with a match. Roland was stood leaning against one of the empty prison cell bars. Abel was sat properly on a seat his hood still down. Evan paced back and forth in the room and Imp was sat on the windowsill tossing a knife up and down catching it with ease each time.

"Yes it seems to be nocturnal, which has meant we've enforced a curfew on the townsfolk." Abel said a smile rising at the end of his sentence.

"However naturally people brake the laws to go and get one last glass of whiskey or are stumbling back from their lovers homes."

"Then the thing gets 'um and makes short work of them" Evan said his smile unfaltering almost as if he took pleasure from the thought of the dead.

"So are you sure it's a wolf?" Roland asked rubbing at the stubble on his chin.

"It must be I dunno what else it could be" Luthor replied in a matter of fact tone.

"I've heard of other inhabitants of the night" Roland replied continuing to rub at his chin.

"What might those be?" Abel enquired

Roland paused to take a pre-rolled cigarette out of his pouch and a match.

"Vampires" he said striking the match across his chin and lighting the cigarette. He noted the glance Abel cast Evan but pretended not to notice.

"Vampires?" Luthor repeated taking his feet of his desk to give an "are you stupid?" look to Roland.

"Yes, why not. There's plenty of darkness for them to hide in the forest during the day and survive. Then at night they could come waltzing in and get any one in the street."

Luthor looked around the room to his fellows. Abel had not showed any sign of interest. Evan had stopped his pacing and had actually stopped smiling for a while. Imp had stopped tossing his knife up and down and had slid round to face Roland.

"Hang on this can't be Vampires, they'd get someone every night this only happens once every so often." Imp added.

Roland nodded taking it into consideration.

"This town worships the man Jesus does it not?" he asked

"Yes and?" Luthor interrupted.

"Well if most people have the symbol of his cross then they probably couldn't get people all the time they have to wait for a no-worshipper or some one who isn't that into it." Roland continued.

"True" Imp said

Roland again noticed the glance from Abel to Imp. No doubt indicating him to shut up.

"I think we should set up a trap tonight" Roland said.

"What?" Luthor exclaimed

"A trap, to draw this creature out. I intend to be gone in a few days and I'd like to resolve this business as quick as possible." Roland repeated

Abel and Evan chanced another glance.

"We could use one of your deputies, Sheriff?" Roland suggested

Luthor looked very confused by the whole idea and he seemed to run it over in his head rather quickly. Roland was sure if you listened hard enough you would hear cogs grinding together.

"They'd 'av to agree to it first though" Luthor added.

"Hang how do we know this creature will show up any way?" Abel interrupted.

"If it is a vampire it'll show up" Roland confirmed

"What if it doesn't turn up?" Imp pointed out from his position on the windowsill.

"It'll turn up" Roland repeated, annoyed by the exiles doubt.

"Well 'e better" Luthor said.

"I think some how he will." He couldn't resist a glance at Evan, who was still smiling and he turned it into a grin when he realized that the gunslinger was looking at him.

"We shall meet back here an hour before sun down. Then we'll sort out a plan to catch and kill this thing." Roland continued. In the mean time he intended to dig up some information about the exiles. He knew exactly where to get it from as well.

"Great well I'm hungry, gonna go and get myself some grub" Evan eagerly put to the group licking his lips.   
"I'll join you, Evan, I'm getting quite hungry myself. You okay here Imp?" Abel then added.

"Sure I'll take care of our guest" Imp replied looking at Roland and smiling. Roland wasn't sure whether Imp meant what he'd said to come across as it did, but he would've felt threatened if he knew that Imp wasn't capable of inflicting any damage to him.

"Well I could use someone to show me round the town. I preparation for tonight." Roland said, encouraging Imp to stay with him. This was going to be his source of information.

"Whatever ye're deciding to do I'm off to go and speak to me deputies about tonight." Luthor put to the group.

Then the group left the Sheriffs office. Abel and Evan left and headed towards the forest, as Roland assumed they would. Luthor waddled off down the main street and he and Imp were left standing on the edge of the Sheriff's office.

"Well what shall I show you first?" Imp asked, obviously not bothered by the fact that he in the presence of a Gunslinger, a title that was supposed to instill fear into all especially exiles.


	4. Imp's Tale

Chapter 4: Imp's Story 

"First I'd like to go to the local stable my horse needs a proper place to stay I shouldn't have left him outside the bar last night anything could have got him." Roland said, "Let's go and collect him first though."

"Sure." Imp replied, the two then began to walk down the muddy street. It was beginning to rain only slightly but enough for people to start to head for cover. The two plodded on though despite this.

"I need to ask you a question, Imp, if you don't mind that is?" Roland said striking a friendly as possible.

Imp considered the question a moment then nodded.

"Where did you fail the test?" Roland said.

Imp laughed at the question then smiled, Roland couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief he had no intention of offending the lad and he was in dire need of an ally in this strange town.

"Gilead of course, I know who you are Roland Deschain. You are the youngest Gunslinger at the age of fourteen, I was only eleven at the time and still in my studies I heard your name whispered along the streets that very day. I was in my studies at the time with my own father."

"You were a Gunslinger's child?" Roland pressed.

"No far from it, my dad was some what of an expert when it came to riddles, he often made me practice. He always said a true Gunslinger's primary weapon was his mind."

"He was a wise man." Roland complimented.

"He was a proud man" Imp spat.

Roland was taken back by Imp's sudden change of tone.

"You didn't part well?" Roland asked.  
"No, after I failed my test I snuck back into Gilead I had to see him again. However when I got back to our house he threw me out saying he never had a son, no son of his would fail their test." Imp explained seething under the collar as he did so.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to drag up the past." Roland said, After all he knew more than any, how painful the past was.

"Thankee 'slinger." Imp replied although he seemed less than pleased by the whole conversation.

The two moved on in silence as the rain slowly grew heavier. They reached Topsy in the silence.

"Hello again old friend." Roland said stroking the neck of the creature.

Topsy replied by giving him a nudge of his nose.

"Let's get you some where proper to sleep." Roland ushered as he untied Topsy's reins freeing him from the outside of the inn.

Then Imp suddenly brought up the conversation.

"Who is this man you're chasing 'slinger?" the curiosity present in his voice.

"He was a traitor to his people and his leader." Roland, this time his term to get upset.

"Marten?" Imp questioned.

"That's one of his names, you know of him?"

"Sure he was Steven's advisor, He let the Good Man's troops in through the main gates." Imp replied, obviously he knew more of the downfall of Gilead than Roland gave him credit for.

"You were there?" Roland asked confused by how much Imp actually knew.

"I was." Imp replied, "I went to try and find my father before the Good Man's troops arrived. I arrived there and snuck in again only to find out he was among the Good Man's followers. I was there on the day of the battle as well. I watched my father fall by some of the younger gunslinger's hands. I did nothing to prevent them either. He deserved death. I saw your father fall too, on the walls defending his home. A rifle in hand." Imp told him.

Roland reflexively reached down and touched the revolvers on his belt. The touch of their handles reminding him of his father.

"Thankee Imp." Roland said, deeply touched by Imp's story and took a moment to stroke Topsy again.

"How did you escape from Gilead then if it was attacked?" he asked bidding Imp to continue with his tale.

"I resorted to a low action, well one that you'd consider low 'slinger, I pretended to be one of the revolutionaries, it wasn't hard as they were all wearing marks of the Good Man on their hands. However as I left the city some one recognised me, as I did for the first few hours of the battle fight along side those loyal to Gilead."

Roland couldn't help but interrupt Imp's tale. "You fought for Gilead, why?"

"I had to, even though I was outcast Gilead was still my home. The ones I loved were still there."

Roland nodded; his sympathy for the exile was growing more and more.

"However, when I was questioned by the Good Man himself I told him that I was an exile and if they looked in the records of Gilead they would find my name among those banished. They did this but just encase I was just a well informed traitor he had me flogged, fifty lashes."

The rain was no very heavy but the pair we so engrossed in their business that neither of them noticed the rain and the continued in the direction that was towards the stables.

"Then I served in his army for a while till I recovered my strength and I was able to leave the city one night after dark. Taking a horse with me." Imp continued, "I headed for many days and nights hardly eating. I found a town that excepted me for a while as a deputy for the law due to my skills with weapons but I moved on then after a few years of wondering I made my way to this town and met Evan and Abel."

"Who are they though?" Roland questioned "Really?"

Imp paused to think about it for a moment then he shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no idea, They seemed like nice guys but they wont tell me anything about their past other than the fact that Evan was an exile and Abel is a wizard, I figured Abel has served with the Good Man at some point as he has mentioned the Good Man in a few conversation's we've had." Imp explained.

"What was this Flagg man like? Did he know Abel or Evan?" Roland pressed.

"I got the impression that they did, I didn't know who Flagg was at the time, if I'd known he was Walter/Marten I would have shot him dead."

Roland smiled and actually offered Imp a pat on the shoulder. Now was the question that Roland really wished to know more than anything.

"Did Abel tell you to keep an eye on me?" he asked nonchalantly.

Imp laughed. "No hiding anything from you is there 'slinger?"

Roland smiled and said "I'm good at riddles too Imp"

"I trust you are 'slinger." Imp replied.

"Good well I suggest you move on back to the bar now. As we're here we need not talk any more. I suggest though that you watch your back from now on some people might night take too kindly to our new friendship especially your current friends." Roland said.

Imp nodded, the rainwater dripping from his hat.

"If you think the others are my friends 'slinger you've missed judged me." With that the young man was gone.

Then Roland managed to get Topsy a stable for the nights he intended to stay in the town then he made his way back to the bar.


	5. First Blood

**Chapter 5: First Blood.**

Roland met the others where they had arranged. The Sheriffs office just on the porch outside. They had arranged to meet here near the beginning of the curfew. The Sheriff had made sure everyone was at home this night and had gone round every house with his deputies and told everyone not to move as there was going to be a fight with the creature tonight.

"'Bout time you showed up 'slinger!" Luthor exclaimed when Roland marched onto the porch.

"Watch your tongue Sheriff." Roland ordered, he was not in the mood for any lip of Luthor or the exiles. The only person who seemed pleased to see him was Imp, who was smiling but trying to hide it.

"I trust you have a plan for us now 'slinger" Abel commented as the Gunslinger made his way to stand next to Imp.

"Oh I do" Roland smiled. "You can all gather round now"

The group came together quickly and the Gunslinger acknowledged to addition of the two deputies to the group.

"These are my best men, Earnshaw and Carlson." Luthor introduced.

He indicated to very thin men who looked as though they'd been through enough work to last them two life times. They had the obvious tell tale signs of the disease known as Whore's Blossom. The cold sores on the edges of there mouths indicated that they were only at the early stages of the disease. They'd probably live another year or so before it killed them but Roland didn't see them lasting that long unless they rested every day. He couldn't help but feel sorry for them.

"They're your only men" Abel mocked.

"Right any way here's the plan, due to the fact that this town is packed in very deeply into the forest it could technically come from any direction it wished. So I'm going to put two teams of two on some high vantage points across the town. Luthor and one of your deputies I would like you both on top of the sword and stone. I'd like Evan and Abel to be on top of the smithy on the opposite side of town. Imp and me are going to stay pretty much in the centre of the town. Where we will wait until the creature makes its presence know and goes to attack the spare deputy."

There was a silence in the group as they all took it in then Evan broke the silence. "Brilliant plan" he said still smiling a look in his eyes revealing more to Roland than he intended.

"Well any volunteer to be the bate?" Roland asked after a few moments.

The two deputies looked at each other for confirmation then eventually the one called Carlson raised his hand slightly.

"Thankee, Carlson, you wait here with us and Luthor and Abel if you can go to your assigned spots then with some torches and I'd like you to light them when your in place."

Luthor nodded and grabbed an unlit torch from outside his office and he led Earnshaw towards the inn. Abel however didn't grab anything and he and able headed towards the smithy any way. All he said as he left was. "I need no torch"

Roland really didn't have time to argue. Besides the pair Abel and Evan were only fuelling his suspicions even more by not doing as he asked.

The three that were left now stood on the porch looking out into the darkness of the town, the only light night provided was the torches along every road casting a yellow blanket over the streets and giving the whole town a pleasant glow. In contrast to this though the forest remained dark and ominous a small fog was slowly leaking through the trees and was enveloping houses on the edge of the town.

In the distant fog Roland saw Luthor light his torch signalling that he was ready and in place. By the light given off Roland could see Luthor and Earnshaw in place and ready to keep a look out for the creature.

After a few more moments he saw a light flash from the direction of the smithy, a disgusting green flash. That signified Abel and Evan were in place, during the green flash Roland saw the pair of them standing ready. Then they were gone after a few moments.

Roland then turned to Carlson, "You can start walking towards the gate on the far side of the town, may Ka guide your steps."

Carlson gulped down his fear then began to walk down the road. Roland and Imp were the only ones left by the Sheriff's office now.

"You think we can catch this thing?" Imp then quietly asked.

"I think we can catch them yes, mayhap not tonight though" Roland replied.

"Them? There's more than one?" Imp asked shocked.

"Yes" Roland replied, "hush a moment Imp"

They could both hear the sound of heavy footsteps, as though whatever it was was running and fast. It was bigger than a human and likely was good several stones heavy than a human as well. Within a few a seconds they heard a man scream it was Carlson. That second Roland and Imp set of running down the street down towards the sound, It had come from around the stables. As they ran Roland drew his guns, they glinted in the torch light seeming to wink at the prospect of going to work so soon, and increased in pace. He however couldn't match the speed of Imp who seemed to rocket forwards, his weapons still in their relevant belts and he had a fixed stare on his face. One that Roland had seen on the battlefield many times. They turned the corner and there they saw it.

It was a creature that looked like it was part man part wolf. It stood at around nine foot tall and was very muscular in appearance. It hands were huge and it currently had it's claws wrapped around Carlson's head and it's jaws were dripping in blood from the huge wound in Carlson's neck. The creature turned to face them casting down Carlson's destroyed body. It then let out a huge wolf howl that hurt Imp's and Roland's eardrums.

Roland broke the howl though with a shot from one of his huge revolvers the shot skimmed through the air and narrowly missed the creatures' head. It shot rippling through it's huge main.

The creature seemed undeterred by the shot though. It advanced quickly. With a lighting flash of his hand Imp threw a knife into one of the creatures' huge biceps. It paused a moment to take the knife out and cast it aside. Roland was already prepared though and his guns unleashed their devastating power. The slugs ripping into the creatures' chest. It stumbled backwards from the power of the blows as it's chest bled and the gore flew across the street. Imp was quick with his own weapon. His gun came swiftly out of it's holster and rallied into the creature once Roland's guns had done their job.

The creature obviously injured by the attack turned and fled. With Imp and Roland in pursuit reloading their weapons and Imp took a moment to gather up his cast knife.

The creature headed in the direction of the forest past the inn. Fortunately Luthor had taken his eyes of Amelia who had decided to come and offer them something to drink and saw the creature run past. Luthor managed to raise the rifle that he kept and fire a shot at it. He missed however but he managed to signal to Roland which direction it was headed in. It was heading towards Evan and Abel.

Roland and Imp sped past the inn not even acknowledging the Sheriff. They turned down another street, then and alley than another street and they were at the smithy.

There they saw Abel heading in the direction of the forest appearing to chase after the creature. Roland and Imp quickly caught up with him. Abel stood at the edge of the woods looking in.

"Which direction did it go Abel" Imp quickly questioned.

"That way" Abel replied in a calm tone point straight into the forest. "Evan is after it."

Roland and Imp then dashed into the darkness.

The fog was quickly around them and they couldn't see to far ahead of themselves. They could hear movement in the forest from the many woodland creatures obviously terrified by the battle. They couldn't however hear a large footstep. The pair stood still trying to use their ears to pin point where it had gone when they heard three guns shots from Evan's revolvers. They saw the light flash as well but they couldn't see it properly due to the fog. The two ran as fast as the fog would let them towards the gunshots. There the forest was deafly silent again.

The two stood in silence again waiting for some sign of Evan of the creature. Then they heard it a crack of a twig behind them. They both span Imp letting fly another knife. They both heard the thump as the knife buried itself into a tree. The two of the marched through the fog and saw Evan held in place to a tree by the knife. The knife had caught the top of his shirt and cloak by his shoulder and had pinned it against the tree.

"Nice going kid" Evan spat. "You could've knifed me."


	6. The High and the Mighty

**Chapter 6: The High and the Mighty.**

It was the morning afterwards and the events from the night before were known around the town, In fact it was the middle of Carlson's funeral and Roland and Imp were sat in the inn again. Amelia was behind the bar wiping down the mugs and getting the place clean for opening which had been delayed by an hour in a mark of respect for the fallen deputy.

Evan and Abel were apparently at the Sheriff's office, holding the fort as it were, till Luthor returned from the funeral.

The Imp was flicking a knife around his fingers and occasionally throwing it into the air and catching it to keep himself amused. Roland was having a smoke and was drinking a small glass of whiskey.

"Mind if I have some of your tobacco?" Imp asked after a few minutes of silence.

Roland nodded and took the paper, which he kept his tobacco and pushed it across the table to Imp.

Imp then began to roll himself a cigarette his hands working at a very fast speed.

"Imp, do you mind if I ask why are you called Imp?" Roland asked more to pass the time.

Imp laughed as he licked the edge of the cigarette.

"I've been in this town for a ten-month now and not a single person has asked me that, not even Evan or Abel. Well it's I suppose it's because of the fact that I'm young and fast, and use knifes a lot. It was a reputation I gained serving as a deputy. Also I lost the right to use my actual name the day I was sent out of Gilead." He explained.

Roland only nodded in response.

Imp finished making the cigarette then licked the edge then he lit it and began to smoke it.

"Any more drinks?" Amelia called from her place behind the bar.

"Just some water Amelia." Imp replied.

The two then went back to the silence the only noise was from Amelia pouring some water and the sound of the local church as Carlson's service was well underway.

Roland felt something brush against his leg and he glanced down to see a little black cat.

Meow 

Roland hadn't heard it approach at all and was quite surprised to see the little creature. Roland bent down and gave the small creature a fuss and it began purring quite loudly.

"Oh don't mind him 'slinger that's just little Alfie. He's just probably after some food." Amelia said as she brought Imp his drink.

The little black cat meowed again and began brushing up against Amelia. 

Imp accepted the glass of water and began to drink it.

"So how come you boys are here now any way." Amelia said taking a chair and sitting by them, Alfie decided to jump up onto her lap and take a nap.

"We've got a meeting with the Mayor 'bout last night" Imp told her.

"You boys sure did make a noise last night, what was it? I've heard mutterings around town but no one's been able to say exactly what it was."

"It was a Lytha…" Roland said from behind his haze of smoke.

Amelia frowned. Roland and Imp both having the training of Gunslingers had also had lessons on what creatures it was possible to come across in the world. A Lytha was basically the same as a werewolf but had the ability to change at will. Which basically meant that they still retained their normal human state of mind when they did decide to change. Which to Roland was a terrifying thought that whoever it was was content with mauling others to death. Another reason that scared him was why?

"What's that?" Amelia said whilst stroking the small cat.

"It's half man half wolf." Imp explained.

"Oh" Amelia gasped, she stopped stroking Alfie much to his annoyance.

Then suddenly the bar entrance was thrown open and in walked Harper, Abel, Evan and Luthor.

"Ah! Our resident gunslinger" The Mayor said throwing his hands into the air. "How are you Roland? I have just heard the details of last night and the heroism displayed by yourself and Evan."

The group moved over to the table where Imp and Roland were sitting. Amelia moved Alfie of her lap and she quickly moved out of the way and the pair headed towards the kitchen entrance.

Roland raised his eyebrows and glanced across at Imp, who merely took the statement as a glance on the shoulder.

Harper moved over to Roland and shook his hand rapidly again and then sat opposite him on the table. Luthor, Abel and Evan all took some seats as well. Abel's hood was down again and it was hard to tell what exactly he was looking at but he appeared to be staring at Roland.

Imp stubbed out his cigarette and put what was left of it behind his ear for later and went back to drinking his water.

"What is it that you wanted Mayor?" Roland said.

"I just wanted to know if you'd got another plan for tonight to try and catch the Lytha? Was it?" Harper asked.

Roland nodded, "I have a plan, I just need to think it over more this time, last time it cost us a life and a cost I'm not too keen to repeat." He said glancing at Luthor, who didn't look too distraught about the loss of his deputy.

"Good, good, I have another problem at the moment I'm afraid." Harper said, "As terrifying as this Lytha is, I have just heard distressing news from one of the town's rangers, Edward Heathcliff."

Roland recalled backwards and remembered his first day at arriving at the town. The man with the bumbler who had approached from the trees.

"He's reported seeing some of the Good Man's troops several miles away setting up camp." Harper explained, "Apparently it's only a small army but you can see why I am worried."

Roland noticed a glance from Evan towards Abel, Roland took a second to glance at Imp as well who was sat straight up now listening to every word that the Mayor said.

"The Good Man?" Roland asked for confirmation.

"Yes…" Harper was actually beginning to look worried for once and wasn't hiding it by talking rapidly.

"We ask of you again Gunslinger" Luthor took the reins of the conversation this time. "If you could stay a little while longer. We need to arrange some sort of defence against this army."

Roland was having trouble containing his temper. All the events of Jericho hill were coming flooding back and all the memories were painful ones that would have best been left buried. The loss of his old friends. Cuthbert, Alain, Jamie and he hadn't seen Sheemie fall in the battle but it was more than likely that the poor kid had gotten himself killed by the Good Man's troops or more likely if they had realised he was retarded they probably tortured him. He thought the Good Man's troops had been halted or had stopped their devastating conquest of all of Mid-World. Roland then decided he'd stay and help the town. He was going to find the Lytha although he had a pretty good idea who it was. He was also going to get these people an army to fight back and he was going to fight by their side.

Roland looked around the room at Imp's face, one that comprised mainly of anger, Luthor's face, that looked like one of desperation, Abel, who's face was as blank as ever, Evan, who's maniac smile remained across his face. Then Harper, the once very cheery man had changed to a man who had a tired look in his eye and he looked desperate.

"I'm with you Mayor" He nodded

The mayor's face light up with the sudden burst of hope.

Evan and Abel both exchanged a look, which only added to Roland's suspicions. He felt like he had enough to put a bullet through both of them.

Imp who was in the middle of having a sip of water spat it out and drenched the table he was over and then went into a coughing fit.

"You're going to stay here and help us?" The mayor asked as though he needed to confirm what Roland had just promised.

"Yes" for the first time in a long time a smile raised on the edge of his lips.

"We need to act quick now, if we have any hope of halting the Good man's forces, I need you to gather all the skilled rangers you can. I need them inside here within the hour. I want all the town's young men gathered outside to form a workforce." Roland ordered.

Harper and Luthor stood up.

"Within the hour" Harper agreed.

"We may still have hope" Luthor agreed.


	7. The Engines of War

Chapter 7: The Engines of War. 

Roland marched out of the old tavern to overlook the twenty or so strangers that had no gathered all grasping bows and crossbows. The odd one or two had sword on their hips in a scabbard. They were directly in front of the tavern. Then to the right gathering along the street was an army of young men and old men alike. Obviously their town was very dear to them and they weren't willing to let it fall under the good mans clutches.

Imp stood amongst the armed group, which Roland new was the group of rangers. He could tell as he recognised the young man Edward with his bumbler close by his heels.

Roland stood on the decking of the tavern a cigarette in his mouth and the smoke slowly drifted up to the sky circling above his head. Amelia had washed his shirt. His jeans were relatively clean as well, they'd been washed too but the washing couldn't completely remove the dust stains and the odd bloodstain that clutched to the material as though if they disappeared the memory of those who's blood it was would vanish forever. It was a curse Roland carried with him, a reminder of those who'd fallen by his guns and his fists.

He took the cigarette out of his mouth and blew a puff of smoke up to the sky. He then flicked what was left of the cigarette to the side and stubbed it out with the heel of his heavy boot with a large clump. That brought everyone who was gathered to attention.

There were a few gasps, obviously a few of the citizens had heard rumours of a gunslinger but none had really believed them. Now Roland stood with the mid day sun bearing down on him, and his guns twinkled as thought acting as a warning to those to be quiet. Roland took a moment to scan the line of rangers and workers.

He then took in a deep breath and began to speak.

"You men of Road's meeting, I say thankai for you being here. However I know it was the love of your hometown that brought you out here not I. That was the reason I wished you to come. Your town is under a threat, one that my home city did not stand against. I need all of you to follow me, if we've any hope of stopping this "Good Man" and his conquest."

He paused and the crowd was deathly silent, some of the members gawped at Roland as though he'd just shot one of their number. A few namely Imp, were looking around at their surrounding members to judge their reactions. Roland then rested his hands on his guns, a pose so natural to him now.

"What have you to say? Will you fight, will you struggle and would you die for the freedom of your hometown?" Roland than added.

It took a moment but then suddenly on the dirt track for a road the men erupted into a huge roar. The echoed around the forest and nearby some birds in a tree were startled and they bolted and flew out of the tree.

Roland nodded towards Imp, who was looking at him smiling amongst the crowd. He then looked up and leaning on either side of an alley way entrance stood Evan and Abel who looked less then impressed by the display of the courage of the men of Road's Meeting.

Evan had his arms crossed and leaned against the wall as one might lean against a bar, Abel leaned casually with one shoulder on the wall his hood up, he held the cat skull or whatever it was that dangled from his belt in his hand and seemed to spin it with his fingers, although as Roland looked deeper at it. The skull was actually suspened above Abel's hand floating and spinning, his vile fingers framing the monstrous display of magic.

Roland moved his gaze away from the disgusting site to a figure in the crowd who was pushing his way forward through the dirt road.

It was the Mayor and Luthor was close behind seeming as though he was making sure to nudge everyone in his way possible.

"An excellent speech Roland." The Mayor said as he stood up to the tavern's decking.

Roland raised an eyebrow that put across his feelings about the Mayor's words. He had no pleasure in what he'd just done. This was not the town's fight, he would gladly fight the Good Man's troops if it were possible but their numbers were to many. He was unsure of the town's actual chance.

The Mayor clambered onto the decking and overlooked the cheering crowd, and he waved his hands to try to calm them.

"I'm glad this town means so much to you, after all it is ours, we're not going to hand it over to the Good Man without a fight eh?" this prompted another raise of shouts from the crowd.

The Mayor grinned and looked back at Roland.

Roland could only frown and shake his head in response, how many more people were going to lose their lives fighting this supposed Good Man. He thought back to what Imp had said, when he'd been face to face with the Good Man and how Roland wished Imp had thrown one of his deadly knives into his chest.

Roland stepped forward placing a hand on the mayor's shoulders and pushing aside slightly.

"I'm not going to lie to you men" Roland boomed, "This fight will be hard, many will die, perhaps all of you if we lose. However I have tasks for you all."

A voice from the crowd shouted then "Till the end!". It raised a huge cheer from the crowd.

Imp looked around it obviously wasn't him who'd shouted it but he took a smile from the comment. A twinkle in his eye showing this is what he'd wanted another chance against the Good Man.

"The Rangers, I wish you to gather inside the Tavern where I can assign tasks to you sepratly, however the rest of you, I need you to start constructing defences around the town, there are plenty of trees with which to do so. Imp…I need you to led this task."

Imp raised his hand from the crowd.

"Ready and willing 'slinger" he said.

The large group all glanced at Imp.

With that Roland entered the Tavern with the Rangers following close behind. The mayor was shocked that he'd been moved aside by the gunslinger but did nothing to speak his mind.


End file.
